The Domino Effect
by Agent Henry
Summary: The plan was simple in theory; find a donor, get pregnant, have a baby. But then Fate had to choose that moment to bring one Draco Malfoy back into Hermione Granger's life. And everything slowly seemed to fall into place. Eventually.


**A/N**: Back, but with a different name and brand new things. Same original plot idea, though. Hermione wanting a baby has not changed. But now she has Rose and Hugo, too. She and Ron are divorce, and why will come into this, but please don't think it's anthing bad. There's no Ron bashing this story, like Keep Moving/Keeping Secrets (which will be updated as soon as I can find the next chapter or if I have to re-write it).

I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. :)

Sam.

* * *

The familiar white walls seemed to glare at Hermione, taunting her decision to come in, to lie back and do what she wanted to do, rather than to just let Nature take its course. Well, she was sick of waiting for Nature. It seemed Nature didn't allow repeat performance; it wasn't meant to happen for her again that way and Hermione wasn't going to wait any longer. The walls could glare at her all she wanted, but she wouldn't change her mind. Not that she could now anyway. It was out of her hands now, she could only sit back with Nature and wait for her healer to finish the job. The healer had been reassuring throughout the whole process, helping and guiding Hermione in her decision. She held back a scoff. 'Process'; it made the decision to do this sound like work, rather than a part of her life. Which it very much would be. Hermione's whole life would be affected by this; as much as she wanted it, she was terrified. Although, she wasn't sure why; the end result would be something she'd gone through twice already. Maybe it was because she was alone this time, with no husband by her side. Taking a deep breath, Hermione controlled herself once more, allowing her heartbeat to return to normal. But no matter how many times she controlled her body, Hermione couldn't control her thoughts.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Really actually doing this. Too late to back out now. Not that I want to back out, I've wanted this for years. But it's so scary. Oh my God, I'm babbling to myself in my head. Shut up, Hermione, shut up!_

"Sorry?"

_Crap did I say that out loud. _"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself," Hermione told the healer quietly, embarrassed. She hoped her cheeks weren't too red.

Her healer sat back. "Well, we're all done."

"Really? That's it?" Hermione asked, surprised.

The healer smiled, reassuring her again. "Yes, that's it. Everything is as it should be and all there is left to do is to wait and see if it worked. I'll be back in ten minutes." The healer smiled again before he opened the door and left. Hermione sat back and thought about why she was here in St. Mungo's, having previously chosen a donor's sperm so she could have another baby.

_This was the only option left. I'm not married anymore. I'm not even seeing someone. There was no one there…_

"Are you sure you want kids this way, Hermione?"

"It's the only option I have left, Mrs. Potter, mother of three."

"You want to join me with three? You want _more_ this?"Ginny asked, gesturing to her appearance.

Hermione took a good, long look at Ginny, who had moved to stand next to her. Her clothes were baggy and stained - Hermione didn't want to ask why - and her hair was everywhere, the result of running her hands through it one too many times while trying to control her youngest, Lily. Hugo could be bad, but even Hermione managed to not let it show. _Maybe it was just one of those days_.

Hermione stared until Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. "You know, you could give Harry a run for his money with this hair." She lifted her hand up as if to touch it, but Ginny swatted it away and moved back again.

"Why now anyway?" Ginny called over her shoulder as she bent down to pick up the kids' toys. "You're only thirty-one."

Hermione came over and helped Ginny with the toys, fed up of listening to her mumble about the boys, James and Albus, and never listening. "I want another baby, Ginny. I want to be a mum and this is the only way now. It's not like I'm married, or have a boyfriend."

"You could," Ginny argued.

"Well maybe I don't want one," Hermione retorted. "I've done all of that, with Ron. We have Rose and Hugo and I love them so much. But Ron and I aren't together anymore. I'm ready for another baby now; I don't want to wait for a new man in my life. What if I find him and it's years before he's even ready?"

Ginny opened her mouth, and then closed it. There was no use arguing with Hermione once she had made a decision. She took a deep breath. "So, a donor."

"A donor," Hermione confirmed, nodding her head and hoping it was the right choice.

Harry waved to Hermione through the window the moment he saw her and came inside. He sat down at the café table just as the coffees Hermione ordered came, picking his up gratefully. "What's this about Hermione? You were so brief in your letter."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten before answering. "I need to ask you something that is very important to me, so please keep an open mind, okay?"

Harry looked at her seriously, with a hint of a frown beginning to form. In that moment, Hermione dreaded to think what her friend was thinking. "Is this to tell me that you're gay and that's why you won't go out with any of the guys Ginny and Lavender try to set you up with?"

Hermione's eyes bulged. "What! No! I'm not gay! Who thinks I'm gay?"

"Nobody," Harry said quickly. "It's just hard not to think these things when you never go out." He began to smile then. "Actually, I was the one who denied it. So George owes me quite a bit of money."

He dropped his smile just as fast when he noticed her glare. But Hermione now knew the source of his frown _and_ why it had disappeared so quickly. "I'm not gay, my preference for men has not changed," Hermione said when she was calm. "I don't know how to say it any other way so I'm just going to put it bluntly." Harry nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "You know how much I want another baby and you know all about my failed relationships after Ron. So, I've decided to go about having a baby another way; through a donor. And I want to ask if you will be that donor?"

Harry spat his coffee out. "What?" he replied hoarsely, coughing and spluttering.

"You don't have to answer right now, just think about it please?"

"Hermione, I have three kids of my own. I can't have a fourth! Especially not with my best friend!" he told her, wiping coffee off his pants with a napkin.

"You don't have to be involved, Harry. You would be its uncle, not its father. Ginny already said she's fine with it."

"Really? Well, Ginny and I are going to have a little chat when I get home. What about if it gets my genes? How are you going explain to him or her when they ask 'why do I look just like Uncle Harry?'"

Hermione had thought about it, but still had no answer to give that would reassure him. "We'd cross that bridge when we came to it. Please, Harry, please."

Harry looked at her pleading eyes and hated his next words. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wish I could help you, but I can't."

It was quiet in the healer's office for quite a while. Harry and Ginny, her support, were sat and watching Hermione as she read through the files she had been left. Each one contained a detailed report on each man who had volunteered to be a donor in St. Mungo's since its creation after the war. Yes, Hermione considered 'creation' to be a good choice of words, since it was to create new life. The reports included a questionnaire on the man's hobbies, his likes and dislikes, his personality. There was also a doctor's report, giving the man's age, physical traits, any medical or health problems he may have (with consent, of course). It had everything except the man's name; he was given a number instead.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Harry asked for what she hoped to be the last time.

"Yes, Harry. You've already said no, don't be expecting me to ask again," Hermione answered him, smirking.

Ginny snickered and Harry glared at them both. "If you ask me again, I'm going home. I am _not_ having a baby with my best friend, a woman whose previous two children belong to my _other_ best friend. How you could have possibly thought that was a good idea is beyond me."

"I factored in the benefits; you have good genes and I know you'd care, but would respect my boundaries."

Harry frowned. "You're good looking and you'd be a good uncle," Ginny clarified.

"Yeah, I got that," Harry said.

Hermione picked up a new file, continuing as though neither of her friends had just spoken. "But then I really thought about it. We're like family and we would do almost anything we asked of each other, but it wasn't fair of me to ask you that. I also know that your family means everything to you; if you had agreed for me, you'd only be able to respect my boundaries for so long. Then you'd want to be a good dad to him or her and that would be awkward. I was just too caught up in the thought of having a baby that I didn't think about it rationally. I'm glad you said no." Hermione looked up and smiled, glad to see Harry relax hearing her words now that she'd caught up to his way of thinking. There were just some things not even your best friend could help with. She pushed across two files. "And I'm more than sure that I want this. I like this brunet and this blond."

_At least I have support._

The door opened and the healer came back in. "You can get changed and leave now, Ms. Granger," he said and he shut the door again to give her some privacy.

_Here we go._


End file.
